Not Scary
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: There isn't a plot. It's just Jibbs. And a kid. And Tony. This is set just before Kate, and a bit after Vivian. 110% nonsense I swear. Like I'm not even sure what this is, okay?


_Disclaimer: ... Really guys, I still don't own anything. Well, except maybe Jay, I guess._

_Note: You know who this is for, you. There isn't a plot. It's just Jibbs. And a kid. And Tony. Also, this is going to be a rare occurrence of multiple chapter. No more than three, but I haven't decided on 2 or 3 yet. This is set_ just_ before Kate, and a bit after Vivian. So the "team" is literally just Tony and Gibbs at the moment._

* * *

Jenny had finally been reassigned to working proper DC hours after two years of working only nights, assisting a team working for Mossad. For a brief time she had even traveled out there to work. She had only been back from that trip for a total of three days, and this morning when it was still supposed to be her time off, she had been asked to come into work to speak with Director Morrow about her work changing. Had she been more prepared for that, it wouldn't have irritated her so much. But this had been last minute, and she had grown so annoyed because she was trying to make the most of her time off by devoting her every waking moment to the most special male in her life.

She paused at the edge of the bullpen and looked around, turning toward the nearest desk and narrowing her eyes at the man sitting there, "Jethro…" She spoke in a warning tone, "Where is he?" She asked expectantly, effectively glaring at Gibbs now.

He slowly turned and looked up at her, trying to decide exactly how he was going to answer this question. The real question for him was how much did he want to piss Jenny off this morning? He sat back in his chair, looked around and then checked under his desk before shrugging. "Don't know, try asking DiNozzo." He finally answered, keeping a perfectly straight face. He almost smiled when each passing second only made her anger more intense.

"You left my son alone with agent DiNozzo?" She snapped louder than what was probably necessary. A few heads even turned for a moment to see the commotion.

When she snapped at him, Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and gruffly corrected her, "Our son." He leaned back in his chair to watch her. He knew exactly where the three year old was hiding, but he wanted to enjoy this just a little longer.

At that moment, possibly the worst moment, Anthony DiNozzo rounded the corner and nearly collided with the furious redhead. He froze and took a half step backward as he spread his hands indicating his innocence. "Whatever it was he said I did he is lying and I had nothing to do with it. I wasn't even in the room." He quickly defended before she could get at him. He had only met this woman once before and he hardly knew her name—But he wasn't stupid, he knew better than to try and get by a pissed off redhead. He valued his life, and his man-parts. He looked over at Gibbs, noting the smug smirk on his face, and then hesitantly sidestepped around Jenny and went to his desk.

"Jethro!" She turned on him again, "This isn't funny. _Where_ is he?" She demanded, growing frustrated. "I swear you are more of a child than he is." She paused when she heard a small giggle from across the room and her scowl fell on Tony once again and she found he looked particularly surprised.

"I found him." He informed her, pushing his chair back and pointing under his desk. He couldn't help but smile when he looked down and the boy was holding his hand to his mouth indicating that Tony should be quiet and not sell him out. Tony looked up at Jen and winced, "I mean ... Nope. I have no idea where he is either, sorry ma'am."

The glare pasted on her face softened when she realized that Gibbs had only been in on the game her son was playing. "I see… Well." She placed her hands on her hips and shot an angry look at Gibbs for not having let her know that the boy was safe in the first place. "I don't know what I am ever going to do without that little monster. I had promised him lunch and hot chocolate and now he's disappeared. I guess I'll just have to go find a new man to take out to lunch, won't I?" She asked, listening when she heard the quiet giggle again. "Hm. Unfortunate. I was _really _attached to my baby… I guess I'll just have to leave him here _all_ alone while I go for lunch by myself. It's too bad he's as good at hiding as his father is." She shot another disapproving look to the man closest to her before she advanced on Tony's desk. She leaned against it, silently pointing down to confirm that was where he was. When Tony nodded she stood up straight again. "Well, if anyone sees him, make sure you tell him I miss him very much, but I'm going to leave now. _All alone._" She said in such a dramatic tone, she was convinced she actually _heard_ Jethro roll his eyes at her.

"I'll go with you." Tony volunteered with the most charming smile he could possibly bring up. He winced as though he was expecting a head slap and glanced at his boss almost sheepishly. "I mean, so you don't have to be alone?" He offered, "Would hate to have… all those guys out there hitting on a pretty lady like yourself…" He glanced down, sliding his chair back a little more when he realized he was receiving a glare from both Gibbs and the kid under his desk. The glares were identical and it was a little frightening. He looked up at the woman on the other side of his desk and he made a show of waving at her. "Bye."

It was that moment that the child realized his mother probably was not joking about leaving and he crawled out from under the desk, using Tony's leg to get up off the floor. "No!" He insisted, running around the desk and latching onto her leg. "No leave." He insisted, "You haf to stay." He demanded, burying his face against her leg. He pulled back and held his arms up, staring at his mother expectantly.

When she saw him come out from hiding, she smiled a little and reached down, picking him up. "Why were you hiding from me, then?" She asked, "Why would you leave me all alone with these mean boys?" She held him against her hip and turned to face Gibbs, still looking at the boy in her arms. "Did he tell you to hide from me, Jay?"

When she picked him up, he snuggled into her affectionately and wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, looking at his father. He shook his head and leaned heavily against her. "Mm-mm." He murmured in the negative. "Was sleepy." He informed her.

She looked at him, then exchanged a glance with Gibbs. "So he told you to go sleep under Tony's desk?" She asked, confused.

He nodded, "Mmhm."

She rolled her eyes. "You certainly get your vocabulary from your father." She sighed, looking to Gibbs for an explanation. Before he could open his mouth, however, Tony chimed in.

"Most comfortable place to sleep in the whole squadroom." He informed her with a nod, leaning back in his desk and putting his hands behind his head.

Gibbs grunted, "He wanted to jump out and surprise you. Told him my desk was too obvious. He went over there, but you took too long and he fell asleep." He told her to save her from asking more questions. "Knew where he was the whole time. Just like makin' you angry." He smirked, pulling his chair closer to his own desk and smiling at the boy in her arms.

"The both of you do, apparently." She sighed, looking at Jay again. "Are you too sleepy to eat lunch?" She asked, resting her forehead against his and smiling a little when he reached up to rub his eyes.

"Not sleepy..." He decided, looking over at Gibbs. He looked around the room, then back at his mother, "You work?" He asked, in an almost accusatory tone.

She shook her head and laughed, "No, baby. No more work for me today. Not until next week." She promised, slowly walking back over to Gibbs' desk. "Pick up something on your way home, please." She told him, adjusting Jay on her side again and holding him a little closer. She smiled at her son again, "What do you say we go home and hide before daddy gets home and scare him like you scared me today?" She asked.

Gibbs glared at her for plotting against him directly in front of him and he reached into his desk drawer to pull out a floppy stuffed animal, holding it out to her. It was a black lop-eared rabbit with an embroidered Z on one of the back feet. "Didn't want him droppin' it and getting it lost while you weren't around." He said quietly.

She took it from him and tucked it between herself and Jay, who latched onto it affectionately. She had brought it home with her after working out east for nearly two months and it had effectively become his favorite thing. Finally, after hugging the stuffed animal, he nodded at her plans. "You hide." He told her, looking over at Gibbs. "No trouble." He pointed to himself, shaking his head.

Jenny laughed and looked at him. "Oh sure. He doesn't want trouble from _you_, just me." She rolled her eyes. "You two are awful to me, why _do_ I stay?" She wondered aloud.

Jay looked up at her and frowned. "Love you, mommy." He told her, kissing her cheek. "But daddy is scary." He whispered in a comically loud stage whisper that drew an actual laugh from both Tony and Gibbs.

"Are you saying I'm not scary?" She asked, almost offended.

"No. Not scary." He hugged the stuffed animal in one arm and cuddled against her again. "You only yell at daddy. Not me." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, looking at Gibbs. "Well, I guess as long as you find me scary all is right in the world." She decided, "We're leaving now." Her expression softened for a moment, and she said in a rarely domestic way, "We'll see you at home."

Gibbs glared at Tony when he swore he heard him think the word '_Aww_'. He nodded and looked up at Jen again, smiling a little at Jay. "Don't give your mother any trouble and I won't have to be scary." He informed the boy seriously. He stood up and walked around his desk, putting a hand against Jen's arm. "I'll walk you out." He murmured, leading her toward the elevator and shooting a glare at Tony. "Find something to do before I _give_ you something to do." He warned on his way out.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah Idek, I just wrote things. Probably going to explain the black stuffed bunny thing in another chapter because there actually is a story behind it that only like 3 people know. I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS AWFUL OKAY i just have a touch of writer's block and the best way to get through that is to keep going despite it._


End file.
